Bite me, Brother
by Proud to be a slytherin1999
Summary: Vanessa has been living with her mum and Patrick for her whole life, but when her mum can't handle her any more, she sends her to live with her other family. She is trained by Bertrand and becomes close to her siblings. But life can't be easy, the shape shifter puts her life and her beloved brother and Bertrand's life at risk But what will she do to save the people she loves?
1. Meeting My Family

`I am someone who you shouldn't mess with. I am the girl of the night, the one that you fear, and the one that even my family fears. The only people that don't fear me are my siblings, Vladimir, Ingrid, Malik and Wolfe Dracula. Sure I can be 'nice' when I want to, but that's rare. I lived with my mother until her and Patrick couldn't handle me. She sent me to live with my brother and sister. She had already sent Wolfe over months ago, and now it's my turn. They don't know I even exist, let alone coming. The only person that knows I am real is count Dracula. And even then he hates me, just like he hates Ingrid.

"You're going whether you like it or not!" mum shouted at me.

"Why? " I yelled back.

"Me and Patrick need some alone time." She said calmer.

"Always about you and your werewolf boyfriend, you only care about yourself, not your four kids!" I yelled.

"Please shut up!" Patrick shouted at me.

"Go shed your fur somewhere else!" I snapped at him.

"Don't talk to him like that!" mum yelled at me.

"You know what, I will leave, and it can't get worse than this." I said walking out of the room and up into my mine. I sat down on my chair and thought about what it would be like to live with them. I knew I had siblings, but mum banned me from talking about them, in front of Patrick anyway. Tonight I will leave. I was meant to leave next week, but I can't take it anymore. With mum and Patrick being all lovey duvey and me trying to control my powers, mum being pregnant, I can't handle the stress. I have to admit it, I really do miss Wolfe. He's the only one that gave a damn if I was happy or sad. At least I would see him again.

I sighed and got up. I looked at my watch, one hour until sundown. I started to throw stuff into my suitcase not caring where it landed. I spent about half an hour trying to stuff everything into it, and almost failing. I also packed all my make-up into a smaller bag and all my hair care products into another. Fifteen minutes to go. I wrote a note saying it was from mum, but I knew she hadn't wrote one, she never keeps her promises. Well she is a vampire. And she's not one for law. Dating a werewolf is against our law, and frankly I would never be seen within a mile of one, let alone date one. Five minutes to go. I leaned back in my chair and started to file my nails.

The time came for me to leave. I got up and picked my bags up from the coffin. It was a full moon tonight, so he better stay away from a window. It was winter at the time, so it was chilly. I'd be fine for the ten seconds I'd be out there. I was traveling in a taxi, in case a slayer caught me. At least she cared about me a little. I used vampire's stealth to get to the taxi bank.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, looking in the mirror to see me. I had to move so he didn't know anything was strange. He smiled. "Don't worry I'm one of you." He said turning around and showing me his fangs. I confirmed I was a vampire by doing the same.

"Garside Grange school, Lancashire." I said sitting up.

"That's where the chosen one lives, isn't it?" He asked

"He is my long lost brother, thanks to dad any way."

"Why?"

"As far as I'm concerned, he didn't want to have two daughters, so got rid of one. Me." I said closing my eyes. "Wake me up when we get there."

"Why are you sleeping?"

"I got woken up by a werewolf."

"How?" this one must be dumb.

"Full moon." I said and went to sleep. I was woken up by him shaking me. "Ok, ok, I'm awake." I said getting my money out.

"For a vampire, on the house." He smiled; I smiled back and said,

"Thanks." And I got out. This was my last chance in seeing my real family. My dad, brothers and sister. I walked up to the door, with the vampire in the taxi watching me still. I knocked the door with the old steal knocker. Someone finally opened the door and I rather he didn't. He stunk of a landfill site on legs.

"Yes, what do you want?" he said, his teeth were rotten, but hey if he wants to die alone, that's his choice. I knew that he was aware that vampires are real, thanks to mum. I hissed at him, showing my fangs. He looked scared, but let me in. he led me down a narrow corridor and into, what looked like a drawing room. It was gothic, much like the home with mum. Everyone was in there, dad, Vladimir, Ingrid and Malik. Their attention turned to me. I looked at dad, who looked worried.

"Hello dad." I smirked, dropping my suitcase.

"Dad!?" my siblings said in chorus. I looked over at Ingrid, who looked in every way the same as me.

"Vlad, Ingrid, Malik meet your sister, Vanessa." Dad said worried. And he should be. He made me live with a werewolf, a hairy one at that, for my entire life. And now I had a twin, things were about to get even worse for him.

"Please call me V, I really hate that name."

"Your mother choose that name."

"That's why I hate it."

"Is that my twin?" Ingrid asked looking at me.

"No, she's Vlad's twin." Dad said looking at me.

"But she looks exactly the same as me."

"Don't ask me, she's one of your twins."

"What a great dad you are." I said implying sarcasm. One of my brothers smiled. "Who are you?"

"Malik. I don't know if you know, but I'm your half- brother" he said sitting down in the arm chair. I turned to the other boy who looked about my age.

"And you are?" I trailed off.

"Vladimir, but call me vlad." He said. He seemed more pleasant than dad. Ten again most people are. "Right so how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen almost eighteen." I replied

"You're my twin then." He said.

"Oh yeah, I remember you. Dad shipped you off to mum when you were three. And let me guess, you are really mad at dad." Ingrid said looking at me then turning her head to dad. I nodded. "Finally someone else on my side." She smiled.

"Wenfield, show our 'guest' to the spare room." Dad said. I'm guessing wrenfield is the one that showed me in.

"I'll show her." Ingrid offered.

"Fine, as long as your back in five minutes, both of you." he said shooing us out of the room. I picked my stuff up and followed vlad out of the room. We walked up a spiral staircase onto the highest landing.

"This is where guests stay. We'll sort out a room downstairs where family sleep. We had no idea you existed. And before you ask, you won't be alone up here; Bertrand is up here as well." He said directing me into a fair sized room. There was a coffin in the corner, a bookcase opposite it. A desk with a limp, although I won't be using it I hoped it wasn't a UV lamp. A rug in the centre of the floor

"Bertrand?" I asked putting my stuff on the coffin. He smiled and said, "When you settled in, I'll show you everyone, and where everything is." I smiled, I wanted to cause as much mayhem as possible, and if I knew where everything is, it would make my life a lot easier.

"Thanks." I said starting to unpack my make-up

"Oh and please don't try and wind up the scraps. You'll be teaching with Bertrand for a while, and then if we can trust you, I'll let you teach with Ingrid.

"You don't trust your twin, if you ask me, you shouldn't trust Malik." I said turning to him. He frowned.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I didn't like his sense, if you know what I mean." I said. He stared at me for a while and said,

"I'll wait outside for you. Just be quick."

"Ok." I said and he walked out. I started to think what it would be like to be the chosen one. All that power, all the fame. I unpacked my stuff in under ten seconds, and then walked out onto the landing where vlad was leaning back onto the wall. His head snapped in my direction. "What can't I walk out of my room?" I said sarcastically.

"You just made me jump."

"I have a confession to make." I said walking over to him. He looked at me as if to say 'go on' "Mum's pregnant." I whispered to him.

"Again?!" he shouted, "Right dad can never find out." I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go and see what he wants." I said and within seconds we were in the drawing room.

"Ahh yes, you two, vlad take her Miss Macaulay's office and enrol her." Dad said not looking up from his magazine.

"What!" I yelled at him. This time he looked up at me and was in shock when he saw my hands ignited in flames.

"How do you do that?" vlad asked.

"I- I don't know." I snapped looking at him.

"Right, just calm down." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" dad asked getting up from his 'throne' and opening the door a smidge, then opening it fully. By now my hands were not in flames, but I was still angry. A boy about my age came through the door. He had a heartbeat.

"Who's that?" he asked staring at me.

"Jonno, this is Vanessa, v, this is Jonathan." He said. He went to shake my hand but I said,

"I wouldn't, they've just been on fire." He put his hand back.

"I take it you're a vampire then?" I nodded.

"I'm his twin." I said sitting down. My head really hurt, it always did when that happened.

"Oww!" vlad said holding his head.

"Are you ok vlad?" dad asked him.

Chapter 2

I could see Vlad was in pain. Dad was at his side and Jono was at mine. Then Bertrand was just standing there, staring.

"Don't just stand there, help us!" Vlad shouted at him. Bertrand snapped out of it. He helped Vlad up, ignoring the fact that i'm here. Jono helped me to my feet and held me up until we got to the training room. He carefully placed me next to Vlad on the sofa. Bertrand was thinking to himself and dad was pacing.

"Well?!" dad yelled, but that just made the headache worse.

"I need some time to work on them, they seem to have a connection." he answered turning to dad. Dad nodded and walked out of the room with Jono. "Can you do that again for me?" he asked. That's when I recognized him.

"You!" I yelled getting angry. Vlad looked confused, but Bertrand he knew what I was talking about.

"Do you mind filling me in." Vlad said

"Before I do, who is she?" he asked.

"She's my twin." Vlad said.

"Well I caught her feeding off a breather."

"Like I said I didn't know there was a ceasefire." I said getting up, my head no longer hurt.

"Of course you didn't." he said sarcastically.

"Mum didn't tell me." I said

"That explains quite a lot actually." Vlad said getting up as well.

"Fine, just show me how you did that." Bertrand said not convinced.

"I cant, I don't know how to do it." I said sighing. It was silent for a minute.

"That makes sense, considering you have been living with that rat of a woman." Vlad said.

"And you have only been a vampire for a year and a bit." Bertrand said.

"Why don't you train her?" I laughed,

"Sure I'm fine with that, as long as you don't mind your tutor to be reduced to a pile of ashes." I said sarcastically. Bertrand hissed at me showing his fangs. "You really think they scare me? I've been living with the hairiest werewolf known to existence. Do. Your. Worst." I smirked.

"I will." he muttered.

"Bring it on." I said. I must have sounded like Ingrid.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Vlad said walking out of the training room.

"So, 'Bertrand', what shall we start with?" I said looking round the room. He gave me the death glare and I smiled sarcastically.

"If you think i'm going to treat you fairly because you're a girl, then you've got another thing coming." he said looking me in the eye.

"Good because I dont fight like a girl." I smirked and stepped back.

"Ladies first." he said smirking.

"Such a gentleman." I said sarky. I threw a punch at him but he grabbed my fist and pushed it down. I smirked. He came into personal space and picked me up by the scruff of the neck and through me onto the wall. I hit my head and back. It did hurt but I wasn't going to let him know that, was I? I slid down the wall and onto the floor. He sneered and walked over to me. He crouched down and lifted my chin with his index finger. He smirked. I smirked inside and kicked him in the balls. He rolled backwards onto his back and groaned in pain. I got up and grabbed his collar. I pulled him to his feet and looked him coldly in the eye. I could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm stronger than Vlad." I said dropping him. He fell to his knees with a bang. I sneered at him. If he thinks he can mess with a Dracula, then he has another thing coming. He got up slowly and stepped back.

"Of course this is an unfair advantage. I mean i'm a male, you're just a puny little female." he said giving me a piercing glare with those bright blue eyes of his. I was getting angry, if there was one thing that made me absolutely crazy was sexism. I could see that he knew I was getting angry. "And the count just see's you as he sees Ingrid, useless, worthless..." he trailed off. That was enough. I was in so much rage my hands was blue in flames. The look on Bertrand's face was hilarious. He was scared straight, and so he should. He insulted me and he was going to pay.

"You are so gonna regret that." I said sternly. He stepped back until he reached the wall. I felt something touch my leg. I turned around and it was Wolfie. He looked up at my face, I felt sorry for him, being a hy-breed. I calmed down for him and Bertrand walked over to me.

"Don't show your weakness." he said putting a hand on my shoulder and for some reason that made me calm down just that little bit more. I shrugged him off and crouched down to Wolfie. I smiled at him and he hugged me. He was one of the few things that made me happy. He was happy to see me and I was happy to see him.

"How are you?" I asked him releasing him from the hug and standing up. He smiled and said,

"Fine, hows mum?" I twitched at the mention of mum.

"Fine, she's fine" I said trying not to sound angry. He nodded and scurried off. I turned to Bertrand. "You tell anyone and I will feed you garlic snails." I said pushing him back. He smiled and walked over to the punching bag.

"Punch it." he said. I walked over to him and started to punch it. Hard. "Slow down." he said putting a hand on my shoulder. For some reason, he seemed to calm me down. He made me feel safe. I threw one, single, hard punch and the bag flew off the chain and hit the book case. My reaction was a simple smirk.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." I shrugged and went over to the book case and picked up a book. It read,

The art of shape shifting.

I looked up at him. "A shape shifter ay." he zoomed over and snatched it off me.

"That is confidential." he said looking into my eyes.

"Fine keep ya knickers on." I said picking up another one.

Bertrand De Fortunessa

"You have a diary?" I said in a mocking tone. He didn't snatch this one off of me.

"Open it." he said and started to tidy the stuff up.

"So you think Malik is the bad apple, do to speak?" I said closing the book and putting it into the fixed bookcase. He nodded. "I agree with you there. I mean he just left his mind wide open to read." I said sitting down on the chair.

"You read minds without using power?" he asked coming over to me.

"Yeah, always have done, even before I was 16." I said shrugging it off. He thought for a minute.

"How long have you known about your siblings?"

"Mum told me when I was 12."

"How long have you been able to read minds?"

"About 6 maybe 7 years." it was silent. "I'ts nothing to worry about is it?" he shook his head violently.

"Oh no, I was just thinking about something." I smiled

"I know."

"You just read my mind didn't you?" I nodded. "I think you and Vlad have a... twinstinct, if that makes sense." I nodded. I sighed and said,

"So Bertie-"

"Bertrand." he groaned.

"yeah whatever, anyway, tell me about this place."

"well, I came here to open the predictive enpaver-"

"The what now?"

"I'ts a book that was meant to hold great power, but instead, a power mad maniac previous chosen one came out and made a fool out of Vlad." I smiled." then Vlad introduced the re-vamp course and that's when Malik came in. Vlad despises him in every way possible, and I have a sneaking suspicion that he hasn't told us the whole story."

"You got that right." he carried on but my mind and eyes drifted to the corner of the room where an invisible thing hovering there was watching us. I quickly put my hand over his mouth clamping it shut.

Shut the hell up, something is in here! I mentally yelled at him. He shut up and frowned.

"Lets go upstairs," I said glaring at him.

"Yeah, lets go." he said confused. We got up and walked out of the room. I glanced over to the spot where I had saw that thing and it was gone. Okay I have to admit it, at this point I was a little scared and I think Bertrand picked up on that. "Are you ok?" he asked. Just as he said that I felt a wave of dizziness and nausea wash over me. I grabbed him for support as I fell to the ground. As I did I saw it watching me?

"Its... behind you." I said with my last ounce of energy. He ignored me and grabbed me and carried me bridal style into the drawing room. That is when I passed out.

I woke up in a coffin with a pounding headache. I groaned and in less than a second Vlad and Bertrand was towering over me. I tried to sit up but my head pounded and I leaned back again.

"Are you ok?" Vlad asked.

"Do I look ok?!" I snapped and he looked hurt. I sighed and said, "sorry, i'm just in pain." I said.

"I know you are, I can feel It." he said. I frowned.

"You two have a mental and physical connection. If one of you is in pain then the other one is." Bertrand said. I nodded and tried to sit up again. I was fine. "That is a good thing and a bad thing, it can be used against you." I nodded and tried to stand up. I was dizzy and nearly fell over, but both of them caught me.

"Why did I pass out?" I asked standing back up again.

"We don't know." Vlad said holding me up. I looked at Bertrand who was thinking.

"What was behind me when you passed out?" Bertrand asked sitting me down on the chair with help from Vlad. I thought back to when it happened.

"I dont know, but it was like a ripple in the air, like a person, but they were invisible." I tried to explain what I had seen. He nodded and went into deep thought. I tried to stand up again and this time I was less dizzy but not dizzy free. I sat down again and turned to Vlad.

"I guess we gonna be more than just twins then." I said and he smiled. He was thinking about someone called Erin. "Erin?" he snapped his head up and said,

"How did you know?" he asked.

"She has a rare ability that makes her able to read minds without using a drop of energy, and being around her twin has made her and you stronger mentally and physically." Bertrand said coming over to me and carried on. "The connection between you two is the strongest i've seen. And now you're close to each other, i'ts even stronger if that's possible." he said pinching my arm.

"Oww!" me and Vlad said at the same time. I punched him in the arm and smiled.

"You asked for it." I said.

"Did I say punch me in the arm?" he said and I punched him again.

"Yeah, you did." I smiled and he smiled back. Life here was gonna be great.

Later on dad forced me to teach the scraps with Bertrand. I hated him to the bones and that wasn't going to change.

I sat down on the chair in the class and waited for the scraps to come in. Bertrand waited until they were all sitting down and looking at him. Malik waved at me and I smiled back.

"Today we are learning about the dangers of drinking blood from young teenagers." there was groans from almost everyone. I smiled at them, just thankful I wasn't on the streets. Bertrand turned to me and asked me to take over. I stood up and scanned the room for people that wasn't listening. Malik. I walked over to his desk and slammed my fist down on his desk and he snapped out of it. The rest of them hissed at me and I hissed back ten times louder.

"How are we doing darling brother." I said sarcastically. The face on the others was hysterical.

"Brother?" the one next to him said.

"yes, she is my little sister." Malik hissed at him.

"Anyway i'm going to tell you about the history of vampires." They groaned again. "Oh shut up. A history lesson is better than living with a... werewolf." I shuttered at the use of werewolf. I'm not being horrible to Wolfie. He cuckled. I started to talk about the early vampires and how only few are still alive.

After a while Vlad came in with the blood trolly. They went to rush over to the trolly but I stopped them using my power. Bertrand and Vlad looked surprised that I could do this and so was I.

"Ok slowly you can have your blood. Slowly." I said releasing them. They listened in fear I would do it again. I walked over to Vlad who had blood on his breath. "I wont tell anyone." I whispered to him and smiled.

He looked at my with those sad eye's and wondered how he could be my twin. I was the total opposite of him. He was soft and caring and I was violent and evil, much like Ingrid. I am most like her. silent but deadly.

"Thanks." he said simply.

"Although I would recommend brushing your fangs." I said walking out of the room and up into the quarters. I was walking down the hallway when I heard Malik talking to himself. Just like in Bertrand's notes. I stopped and placed my ear against the wall.

"Bertrand is onto us and the girl can see me. She has great power, more than me, but she is a threat. She may seem against the count, but in her stone, cold, dead, evil heart, she does love him, and even the hy-breed." Someone said to Malik. By now I would of ran in there and kick his sorry ass, but I was snooping and was getting information.

_Bertrand get here now._ I mentally called him. Within seconds he was here next to me. He was going to speek but I covered his mouth. _Listen._ He nodded and put his head against the wall. I did the same.

"We need to get rid of Bertrand and Vanessa. Now you have wormed your way into the house, you can use this as an advantage."

"And how am I going to do that, mother?" he asked.

"mother?" me and Bertrand mouthed.

"Were being watched." she said and we immediately disappeared to the drawing room where miss Macaulay and dad was talking. Luckily we were behind her and we went to the training room where Vlad was punching the punching bag.

"Don't do what I did, whatever you do." I said walking over to him. "Bertrand would you like to repeat what we have just heard?" I said sitting down on the chair. Vlad frowned.

"We heard Malik talking to his mother, who is planning on getting rid of me and Vanessa." he explained. Vlad didn't believe us.

"And why should I believe you?" he said looking into my eyes.

"She's your twin and I thought you trusted me." Bertrand said sounding hurt. And for some reason, this hurt me.

"Well you did try and dust my sister, lock my girlfriend on the balcony and make me look like an idiot in front of every body." he said. I had to ask.

"What did you do?" this sounded interesting.

"He made me release this deranged previous chosen one." Vlad said looking over my shoulder. I turned to where he was looking. It was here. I tapped Bertrand on the shoulder and he turned to where we all looking.

"Do you see it?" I asked them.

"Yep." Vlad said worried.

"see what?" Bertrand said confused.

"That thing over there." I said pointing at... it.

"I cant see anything." he said squinting his eyes.

"You know that shape shifter you wrote in your d- book?" I said not taking my eye off of it.

"Yes."

"that's it there." Vlad finished for me pointing at it.

"How can you see it?" Bertrand asked not moving.

"I'm not sure, how are you seeing it V?" he asked.

"I don't know, Bertrand do you have anything on this?"

"No, I don't, maybe we should go." he said taking a step back.

"Yeah, lets." I said and we all went our separate ways. I went to my room and started to unpack everything. I still had to get the rest of my clothes from mum's, but this will do for now. Someone came into my room. They didn't speak but I knew they were there. I carried on unpacking my stuff and listened to them slowly walk into my room. Slow quiet footsteps coming behind me. Just at the last minute I turned around and it was Vlad. I was relieved at first, but he wouldn't sneak in, he would knock and wait for a reply. Something was wrong.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed

"What do you know about Bertrand?" I frowned. Shouldn't he know this?

"What do you mean?"

"His weakness's his strengths... Him all together."

"I've been here for less than a day and you think I know someone just like that." I said clicking my fingers. "I'm going." I said before walking downstairs. I was concerned for his and Bertrand's safety more then mine for some reason. I walked into the training room where dad, Vlad, Malik, Ingrid and Bertrand was talking quietly about something. Then I heard my name mentioned.

"Shh, she's coming." Vlad whispered.

"Talking about me are we? well come on then do tell." I said folding my arms. Vlad sighed.

"Dad thinks you're the shape shifter." he muttered.

"And how exactly does that work out. I've been here for less then a day-"

"Actually, you've been here for a week, you were unconscious for a while." Bertrand said looking into my eyes with his blue ones. I felt different around him, for some reason. I'd never felt like this about anyone before, so why him?

"What! how bad was I?!" I yelled at him. "How did I faint?!"

"Bertrand thinks it was the shape shifter." Vlad whispered looking at the ground.

"So you don't think I'm the shape shifter?" I asked looking calmly into his eyes. He shook his head.

"No, it cant be you, We've had trouble with it before you came here, so how can it be you?" he said locking eye contact.

"She could of been here before, spying on us." dad said. I snapped my head at him and hissed at him.

"You are one vile, sick, garlic eating, sun loving man." I said coldly.

"What have I done to you."

"Stupid question." me and Ingrid said at the same time.

"You sent me to live with a werewolf for my entire life." I said coldly.

"You treated me like the back end of a slayer." Ingrid said more coldly than me.

"You hid the fact that they had a sister."

"And you have the cheek to ask 'what have I done wrong?'"

"Well it is dad." Vlad said.

"So, I bet even a breather would treat his family better then him." I said

"THAT IS IT!" dad yelled at us (me and Ingrid.)

"What ya gonna do, throw a fire ball at me? You will get dusted for killing a vampire. Not to mention both of your sons will disown you." I said looking coldly into his eyes. Hate ran through his. At that moment in time, my stomach desided that it would make me throw up. I did all over dad's shoe's and then fell backwards into Bertrand's arms.


	2. Fainting and other fun things

I could see Vlad was in pain. Dad was at his side and Jono was at mine. Then Bertrand was just standing there, staring.

"Don't just stand there, help us!" Vlad shouted at him. Bertrand snapped out of it. He helped Vlad up, ignoring the fact that i'm here. Jono helped me to my feet and held me up until we got to the training room. He carefully placed me next to Vlad on the sofa. Bertrand was thinking to himself and dad was pacing.

"Well?!" dad yelled, but that just made the headache worse.

"I need some time to work on them, they seem to have a connection." he answered turning to dad. Dad nodded and walked out of the room with Jono. "Can you do that again for me?" he asked. That's when I recognized him.

"You!" I yelled getting angry. Vlad looked confused, but Bertrand he knew what I was talking about.

"Do you mind filling me in." Vlad said

"Before I do, who is she?" he asked.

"She's my twin." Vlad said.

"Well I caught her feeding off a breather."

"Like I said I didn't know there was a ceasefire." I said getting up, my head no longer hurt.

"Of course you didn't." he said sarcastically.

"Mum didn't tell me." I said

"That explains quite a lot actually." Vlad said getting up as well.

"Fine, just show me how you did that." Bertrand said not convinced.

"I cant, I don't know how to do it." I said sighing. It was silent for a minute.

"That makes sense, considering you have been living with that rat of a woman." Vlad said.

"And you have only been a vampire for a year and a bit." Bertrand said.

"Why don't you train her?" I laughed,

"Sure I'm fine with that, as long as you don't mind your tutor to be reduced to a pile of ashes." I said sarcastically. Bertrand hissed at me showing his fangs. "You really think they scare me? I've been living with the hairiest werewolf known to existence. Do. Your. Worst." I smirked.

"I will." he muttered.

"Bring it on." I said. I must of sounded like Ingrid.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Vlad said walking out of the training room.

"So, 'Bertrand', what shall we start with." I said looking round the room. He gave me the death glare and I smiled sarcastically.

"If you think i'm going to treat you fairly because you're a girl, then you've got another thing coming." he said looking me in the eye.

"Good beacuse I dont fight like a girl." I smirked and stepped back.

"Ladies first." he said smirking.

"Such a gentleman." I said sarky. I threw a punch at him but he grabbed my fist and pushed it down. He smirked. He came into personal space and picked me up by the scruff of the neck and through me onto the wall. I hit my head and back. It did hurt but I wasn't going to let him know that, was I? I slid down the wall and onto the floor. He sneered and walked over to me. He crouched down and lifted my chin with his index finger. He smirked. I smirked inside and kicked him in the balls. He rolled backwards onto his back and groaned in pain. I got up and grabbed his collar. I pulled him to his feet and looked him coldly in the eye. I could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm stronger than Vlad." I said dropping him. He fell to his knees with a bang. I sneered at him. If he thinks he can mess with a Dracula, then he has another thing coming. He got up slowly and stepped back.

"Of course this is an unfair advantage. I mean i'm a male, you're just a puny little female." he said giving me a piercing glare with those bright blue eyes of his. I was getting angry, if there was one thing that made me absolutely crazy was sexism. I could see that he knew I was getting angry. "And the count just see's you as he see's Ingrid, useless, worthless..." he trailed off. That was enough. I was in so much rage my hands was blue in flames. The look on Bertrand's face was hilarious. He was scared straight, and so he should. He insulted me and he was going to pay.

"You are so gonna regret that." I said sternly. He stepped back until he reached the wall. I felt something touch my leg. I turned around and it was Wolfie. He looked up at my face, I felt sorry for him, being a hy-breed. I calmed down for him and Bertrand walked over to me.

"Don't show your weakness." he said putting a hand on my shoulder and for some reason that made me calm down just that little bit more, but I shrugged him off and crouched down to Wolfie. I smiled at him and he hugged me. He was one of the few things that made me happy. He was happy to see me and I was happy to see him.

"How are you?" I asked him releasing him from the hug and standing up. He smiled and said,

"Fine, hows mum?" I twitched at the mention of mum.

"Fine, she's fine" I said trying not to sound angry. He nodded and scurried off. I turned to Bertrand. "You tell anyone and I will feed you garlic snails." I said pushing him back. He smiled and walked over to the punching bag.

"Punch it." he said. I walked over to him and started to punch it. Hard. "Slow down." he said putting a hand on my shoulder. For some reason, he seamed to calm me down. He made me feel safe. I threw one, single, hard punch and the bag flew off the chain and hit the book case. My reaction was a simple smirk.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." I shrugged and went over to the book case and picked up a book. It read,

The art of shape shifting.

I looked up at him. "A shape shifter ay." he zoomed over and snatched it off me.

"That is confidential." he said looking into my eyes.

"Fine keep ya knickers on." I said picking up another one.

Bertrand De Fortunessa

"You have a diary?" I said in a mocking tone. He didn't snatch this one off of me.

"Open it." he said and started to tidy the stuff up.

"So you think Malik is the bad apple, do to speak?" I said closing the book and putting it into the fixed bookcase. He nodded. "I agree with you there. I mean he just left his mind wide open to read." I said sitting down on the chair.

"You read minds without using power?" he asked coming over to me.

"Yeah, always have done, even before I was 16." I said shrugging it off. He thought for a minute.

"How long have you known about your siblings?"

"Mum told me when I was 12."

"How long have you been able to read minds?"

"About 6 maybe 7 years." it was silent. "I'ts nothing to worry about is it?" he shook his head violently.

"Oh no, I was just thinking about something." I smiled

"I know."

"You just read my mind didn't you?" I nodded. "I think you and Vlad have a... twinstinct, if that makes seance." I nodded. I sighed and said,

"So Bertie-"

"Bertrand." he groaned.

"yeah whatever, anyway, tell me about this place."

"well, I came here to open the predictive enpaver-"

"The what now?"

"I'ts a book that was meant to hold great power, but instead, a power mad maniac previous chosen one came out and made a fool out of Vlad." I smiled." then Vlad introduced the re-vamp course and that's when Malik came in. Vlad despises him in every way possible, and I have a sneaking suspicion that he hasn't told us the whole story."

"You got that right." he carried on but my mind and eyes drifted to the corner of the room where was an invisible thing hovering there watching us. It was like a ripple in the air, it was strange. I quickly put my hand over his mouth clamping it shut.

Shut the hell up, something is in here! I mentally yelled at him. He shut up and frowned.

"Lets go upstairs," I said glaring at him.

"Yeah, lets go." he said confused. We got up and walked out of the room. I glanced over to the spot where I had saw that thing and it was gone. Okay I have to admit it, at this point I was a little scared and I think Bertrand picked up on that. "Are you ok?" he asked. Just as he said that I felt a wave of dizziness and nausea wash over me. I grabbed him for support as I fell to the ground. As I did I saw it watching me.

"Its... behind you." I said with my last ounce of energy. He ignored me and grabbed me and carried me bridal style into the drawing room. That is when I passed out.

I woke up in a coffin with a pounding headache. I groaned and in less then a second Vlad and Bertrand was towering over me. I tried to sit up but my head pounded and I leaned back again.

"Are you ok?" Vlad asked.

"Do I look ok?!" I snapped and he looked hurt. I sighed and said, " sorry, i'm just in pain." I said.

"I know you are, I can feel it." he said. I frowned.

"You two have a mental and physical connection. If one of you is in pain then the other one is." Bertrand said. I nodded and tried to sit up again. I was fine. "That is a good thing and a bad thing, it can be used against you." I nodded and tried to stand up. I was dizzy and nearly fell over, but both of them caught me.

"Why did I pass out?" I asked standing back up again.

"We don't know." Vlad said holding me up. I looked at Bertrand who was thinking.

"What was behind me when you passed out?" Bertrand asked sitting me down on the chair with help from Vlad. I thought back to when it happened.

"I dont know, but it was like a ripple in the air, like a person, but they were invisible." I tried to explain what I had seen. He nodded and went into deep thought. I tried to stand up again and this time I was less dizzy but not dizzy free. I sat down again and turned to Vlad.

"I guess we gonna be more than just twins then." I said and he smiled. He was thinking about someone called Erin. "Erin?" he snapped his head up and said,

"How did you know?" he asked.

"She has a rare ability that makes her able to read minds without using a drop of energy, and being around her twin has made her and you stronger mentally and physically." Bertrand said coming over to me and carried on. "The connection between you two is the strongest i've seen. And now you're close to each other, i'ts even stronger if that's possible." he said pinching my arm.

"Oww!" me and Vlad said at the same time. I punched him in the arm and smiled.

"You asked for it." I said.

"Did I say punch me in the arm?" he said and I punched him again.

"Yeah, you did." I smiled and he smiled back. Life here was gonna be great.

Later on dad forced me to teach the scraps with Bertrand. I hated him to the bones and that wasn't going to change.

I sat down on the chair in the class and waited for the scraps to come in. Bertrand waited until they were all sitting down and looking at him. Malik waved at me and I smiled back.

"Today we are learning about the dangers of drinking blood from young teenagers." there was groans from almost everyone. I smiled at them, just thankful I wasn't on the streets. Bertrand turned to me and asked me to take over. I stood up and scanned the room for people that wasn't listening. Malik. I walked over to his desk and slammed my fist down on his desk and he snapped out of it. The rest of them hissed at me and I hissed back ten times louder.

"How are we doing darling brother." I said sarcastically. The face on the others was hysterical.

"Brother?" the one next to him said.

"yes, she is my little sister." Malik hissed at him.

"Anyway i'm going to tell you about the history of vampires." They groaned again. "Oh shut up. A history lesson is better than living with a... werewolf." I shuttered at the use of werewolf. I'm not being horrible to Wolfie. He chuckled. I started to talk about the early vampires and how only few are still alive.

After a while Vlad came in with the blood trolley. They went to rush over to the trolley but I stopped them using my power. Bertrand and Vlad looked surprised that I could do this and so was I.

"Ok slowly you can have your blood. Slowly." I said releasing them. They listened in fear I would do it again. I walked over to Vlad who had blood on his breath. "I wont tell anyone." I whispered to him and smiled. He looked at my with those sad eye's and wondered how he could be my twin. I was the total opposite of him. He was soft and caring and I was violent and evil, much like Ingrid. I am most like her. silent but deadly.

"Thanks." he said simply.

"Although I would recommend brushing your fangs." I said walking out of the room and up into the quarters. I was walking down the hallway when I heard Malik talking to himself. Just like in Bertrand's notes. I stopped and placed my ear against the wall.

"Bertrand is onto us and the girl can see me. She has great power, more than me, but she is a threat. She may seem against the count, but in her stone, cold, dead, evil heart, she does love him, and even the hy-breed." Someone said to Malik. By now I would of ran in there and kick his sorry ass, but I was snooping and was getting information.

Bertrand get here now. I mentally called him. Within seconds he was here next to me. He was going to speek but I covered his mouth. Listen. He nodded and put his head against the wall. I did the same.

"We need to get rid of Bertrand and Vanessa. Now you have wormed your way into the house, you can use this as an advantage."

"And how am I going to do that, mother?" he asked.

"mother?" me and Bertrand mouthed.

"Were being watched." she said and we immediately disappeared to the drawing room where miss Macaulay and dad was talking. Luckily we were behind her and we went to the training room where Vlad was punching the punching bag.

"Don't do what I did, whatever you do." I said walking over to him. "Bertrand would you like to repeat what we have just heard?" I said sitting down on the chair. Vlad frowned.

"We heard Malik talking to his mother, who is planning on getting rid of me and Vanessa." he explained. Vlad didn't believe us.

"And why should I believe you?" he said looking into my eyes.

"She's your twin and I thought you trusted me." Bertrand said sounding hurt. And for some reason, this hurt me.

"Well you did try and dust my sister, lock my girlfriend on the balcony and make me look like an idiot in front of every body." he said. I had to ask.

"What did you do?" this sounded interesting.

"He made me release this deranged previous chosen one." Vlad said looking over my shoulder. I turned to where he was looking. It was here. I tapped Bertrand on the shoulder and he turned to where we all looking.

"Do you see it?" I asked them.

"Yep." Vlad said worried.

"see what?" Bertrand said confused.

"That thing over there." I said pointing at... it.

"I cant see anything." he said squinting his eyes.

"You know that shape shifter you wrote in your d- book?" I said not taking my eye off of it.

"Yes."

"that's it there." Vlad finished for me pointing at it.

"How can you see it?" Bertrand asked not moving.

"I'm not sure, how are you seeing it V?" he asked.

"I don't know, Bertrand do you have anything on this?"

"No, I don't, maybe we should go." he said taking a step back.

"Yeah, lets." I said and we all went our separate ways. I went to my room and started to unpack everything. I still had to get the rest of my clothes from mum's, but this will do for now. Someone came into my room. They didn't speak but I knew they were there. I carried on unpacking my stuff and listened to them slowly walk into my room. Slow quiet footsteps coming behind me. Just at the last minute I turned around and it was Vlad. I was relieved at first, but he wouldn't sneak in, he would knock and wait for a reply. Something was wrong.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed

"What do you know about Bertrand?" I frowned. Shouldn't he know this?

"What do you mean?"

"His weakness's his strengths... Him all together."

"I've been here for less than a day and you think I know someone just like that." I said clicking my fingers. "I'm going." I said before walking downstairs. I was concerned for his and Bertrand's safety more then mine for some reason. I walked into the training room where dad, Vlad, Malik, Ingrid and Bertrand was talking quietly about something. Then I heard my name mentioned.

"Shh, she's coming." Vlad whispered.

"Talking about me are we? well come on then do tell." I said folding my arms. Vlad sighed.

"Dad thinks you're the shape shifter." he muttered.

"And how exactly does that work out. I've been here for less then a day-"

"Actually, you've been here for a week, you were unconscious for a while." Bertrand said looking into my eyes with his blue ones. I felt different around him, for some reason. I'd never felt like this about anyone before, so why him?

"What! how bad was I?!" I yelled at him. "How did I faint?!"

"Bertrand thinks it was the shape shifter." Vlad whispered looking at the ground.

"So you don't think I'm the shape shifter?" I asked looking calmly into his eyes. He shook his head.

"No, it cant be you, We've had trouble with it before you came here, so how can it be you?" he said locking eye contact.

"She could of been here before, spying on us." dad said. I snapped my head at him and hissed at him.

"You are one vile, sick, garlic eating, sun loving man." I said coldly.

"What have I done to you."

"Stupid question." me and Ingrid said at the same time.

"You sent me to live with a werewolf for my entire life." I said coldly.

"You treated me like the back end of a slayer." Ingrid said more coldly than me.

"You hid the fact that they had a sister."

"And you have the cheek to ask 'what have I done wrong?'"

"Well it is dad." Vlad said.

"So, I bet even a breather would treat his family better then him." I said

"THAT IS IT!" dad yelled at us (me and Ingrid.)

"What ya gonna do, throw a fire ball at me? You will get dusted for killing a vampire. Not to mention both of your sons will disown you." I said looking coldly into his eyes. Hate ran through his. At that moment in time, my stomach desided that it would make me throw up. I did all over dad's shoe's and then fell backwards into Bertrand's arms.


	3. Pain, fighting and love?

I woke up in the training room with the most painful headache no one could imagine. I couldn't even blink without pain. I looked around without moving. Bertrand and Vlad were talking about something, but I was too weak to listen.

"Bertrand?" I chocked. Before I could do anything both of them was towering over me with concern.

"Are you alright?" Vlad said with worry in his voice.

"No." I said closing my eyes. I felt someone slap me round my face. That just caused more pain. My eyes shot open and glared at them. Bertrand was the one with the guilty face. I didn't do anything, in fear I might hurt myself, or worse him. Wait what. WHAT! "What's wrong with me?" I asked. They exchanged glances.

"Vladimir has now agreed that she is after us and considering you two can see the shape shifter somehow, we have to at least be in the same room as each other." Bertrand said bending down to come level to me. I heard this light chuckle in my ear then it disappeared. "Does it hurt?" he said generally worried.

"Yes." I said really wanting to sleep but fighting the urge. I slowly turned my head to him. It really hurt and he could see it in my eyes. "Every time I move." I said barley above a whisper. He placed a hand on my head, but removed it as soon as he touched me. He looked at Vlad, who had a worried expression on his face. "What?" I just managed to say.

"Are you still angry?" Bertrand asked.

"At dad, yes." I said closing my eyes. I half expected a slap around the face, but nothing came.

"Leave her Bertrand. Let her sleep." was the last thing I heard until I fell asleep.

I woke up to see nothing but black. I lifted my hand with no pain and pushed open the lid of my coffin. Light blinded me and the lid dropped shut again.

Bertrand

There was silence for a minute so called him again. "Bertrand." I said loudly. The lid opened again and the light blinded me. I hissed and closed my eyes. Someone covered my eyes and from the scent, I knew it was Vlad. He slowly took his hands away from my eyes, letting my eyes get used to the light. When he had fully removed his hand he asked,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think. How long have I been here? Where's Bertrand?" I asked worried.

"Bertrand's fine, he's just teaching the scraps. You've been here for a few days." he said handing me a glass of blood.

"So what's troubling my brother then?" I asked smiling.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." he muttered.

"Fine, just tell me what is troubling you." I said leaning on my hands. He sighed and sat down in the wooden chair.

"It's Erin, she hates Me." he said sadly.

"Why does she hate you?"

"Because I turned her into a vampire." he muttered. If I had been drinking I would of spat it out at him.

"But being a vampire is great, you live forever, you get unnatural powers that humans could only dream of having. What is wrong with her?" I said getting out of the coffin and walking over to him.

"But she didn't want to be turned into a vampire." he argued.

"Then why did you?"

"Because she was dying." he said looking up at me.

"Well she should be happy, you saved her life out of love?" I asked and guessing from the look on his face, he did. "Come here." I said opening my arms to give him a hug. He looked a little confused but accepted the embrace.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he said.

"When it comes to love I am a little softer. I had my dead heartbroken once." I said remembering my ex- boyfriend. He cheated on me with my so called best friend. I almost killed him. I had to turn him into a vampire, or I would get sent down for murder.

"Vanessa, Vanessa!" he yelled. I snapped out of it. He pushed me away and looked at me. "Is that what happened?" he asked holding me by the shoulders. I frowned, confused."I saw what he did to you. And what you did to him. Did he know then?" he looked me in the eye.

"Eventually, I had to tell him, or he would die." I said looking at the floor. He let go of me and just stood there staring at me. "I'm going to the training room, do you want to join me?" I asked.

"Um, no thanks." he said standing up. "I'm going to check on the scraps."

"I'll walk with you." I said. We walked down the stairs.

"So what's it like being the chosen one?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well its fine until your mother tries to take control of your life." he said sarcastically.

"I did try and warn her not to make herself look like a fool. I mean every time she tries to ruin your life, she came home empty handed." I laughed a little, and even Vlad laughed at it.

"How did you find out Malik was your brother?"

"Well I don't actually know, you better ask dad on that one." he said putting his hand through his hair.

"I don't think that would be wise." I pointed out.

"No I don't think so." he paused for a second "What was it like living with mum?" it was silent for moment then I answered,

"It was ok I suppose. I found out about you and Ingrid when I was twelve, but she wouldn't let me talk about you, so I had to go along with it. I hated Patrick. Do you have any idea what it's like living with a werewolf?" I complained. He shook his head. "The worst thing was cleaning out the hair in the shower and bath." I shuddered and Vlad made a face.

"Well I'll see you later, I'll get Wrenfied to sort out a room for you." he said waving.

"I'd rather bath in garlic then have him touch my stuff." I muttered. He chuckled a little and walked away. I flashed into the training room to find my 'darling' half -brother reading something. He didn't hear me come in so I walked slowly and quietly. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading. The shape shifter book.

Bertrand get to the training room now. And be quiet. I sent him mentally.

Nothing happened so I kept watching him. For a while he didn't notice, but he snapped the book shut sharply and said,

"Didn't your mummy ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?" he said sarcastically.

"Didn't your daddy, oh wait..." I smirked.

"You think you're all that don't you?" he snarled.

"Nope, I'm just like Ingrid, in Vlad's words anyway." I said grinning.

"You're nothing like her, she is more daring then you, smarter then you..." he started walking round me listing my flaws. I ignored him as my attention went to the corner. It was there again. He stopped and stood in front of me smirking with his arms folded. Without warning I punched him round the face with such force he flew backwards into the corner where that thing was. There was a scream from it as he got up smirking. "You're gonna regret doing that." he croaked.

"What ya gonna do, set misty on me? Bring it on brother!" I yelled at him. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Jonathan there with another slayer. She had dark hair which was tied back into a pony tail. Her eyes were dark and full of life. She was dressed in black, like a ninja. I ignored her and turned back to Malik. He grabbed a book from the table and threw it at me. I stepped to one side and it flew past me and headed straight for Jonathan. He caught it and put it on the table. I flashed in front of him, grabbed him by the neck and chucked him in the direction of the thing. "What is that?" I muttered.

"I think you have the right to know, considering you're about to die." he said walking over to me.

"I don't think so!" Jonathan shouted at him. "No one dies."

"Shut up breather!" Malik yelled back at him. He walked over to him and hiss at him. Jono was fixed to the spot in fear. The woman through her stake at him, but he caught it and turned it into flames. He was about to bite into him when I grabbed a garlic spay out of his belt and almost emptied the can spaying it at him. He fell to the ground with a bang. A scream came from the thing, but I seemed to be the only person that could hear it. Jono turned to me with the most terrified look on his face. I had to cover my nose and mouth with my sleeve to stop it from getting into my body and making me unconscious.

"Thanks." he managed to say without shaking.

"Just doing my job. I mean Vlad would kill him if he did bite you, the cease fire means to much to him." I muffled under my sleeve of my jacket. He nodded and turned to the woman.

"This is my mum, Mina Van Helsing." he said. I shook her warm hand with my spare one. I had heard that name before.

"Where have I heard that name before?" I said thinking about it. Then it hit me. "Your dad, is he- was he, Eric Van Helsing?" I asked. He nodded. "It was him. Him and the other scraps. I saw them do it. I had just eaten so I didn't help, if anything I warned them not to."

"It's fine. Honestly, let's just get him somewhere safe and out the way." I shook my head.

"He'll come around soon, leave him there. I wouldn't want to be here when he does come round." I said and they nodded in agreement. "Well I don't know about you two, but I'm going to check on the scraps."

"I'm delivering the blood to them." Jono said.

"I'll help ya. They're like werewolves seeing raw meat when it comes to blood." I said walking out of the room with him, leaving Mina on her own with Malik.

"What's it like being a slayer?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"It can be dangerous sometimes, but on the whole, it is an adventure to put it that way. You get these cool weapons to use, no offence"

"None taken." there was a break then he said,

"What's it like being a vampire?"

"Well it's cool I suppose. You live forever, get awesome powers like speed and strength, and you get these babies." I said showing him my fangs. "The only thing is, you see everyone around you die. You just carry on, while they're slowly slipping away. Of cause, you could turn them all into a vampire live forever like nothing ever happened." I said.

"I've always wondered what vampires do when there not hunting." he muttered.

"Well I don't know if it's just me, but I would make my mum's and Patrick's life a living hell." I laughed.

"Well, my mum's pretty strict and there's not much to do now with the cease fire. But that's ok." He said as we walked up to the van. He opened the door and the aroma of the different types of blood hit me. This would be heaven for any vampire. I sniffed in the sweet smell of food. Jono looked at me." Are you ok here? It's a bit dangerous taking to here."

"I'm fine, just admiring the cooking." I said helping him pull the trolley out of the van. He was about to leave the doors open, but that's a bad idea. "You'd better close that, a vampire could smell that a mile off." I said, he closed it quickly and we walked back to the classroom where the scraps were.

While they were fighting over the blood I went over to Bertrand. His face lit up when he saw me. I smiled at him and he opened his arms out to hug me. I did hug him for some reason, and I did feel safe in his arms.

"I don't know what I would of done if you weren't ok." he whispered. I found this strange, but comforting. I ignored it and said,

"Well i'm here and i'm fine." I laughed. "Do you want me to help you with the re-vamps?"

"If you want." he replied. I nodded.

"It will give me something to do." I said and sat down on the chair, putting my feet up on the desk. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder, even though he was dead, his hand felt warm and alive. I looked up at him and smiled.

When they had sat back down Bertrand began to talk again and I felt my eyes fall upon Malik at the back, who was staring at me and carried on even when I stared back at him. Then I heard his voice in my head,

Beware Elisabetta Vaccaria. He showed no emotion shown on his face, he just stared. I turned my attention to Bertrand and tried to forget about him, but I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head.

After I had finished my presentation to the scraps, which was about how to come over your need to bite a breather, me and Bertrand went up to the training room. He went and got the wooden target and put it on the wall in front of me. I started to throw lightning bolts at it like nothing had happened, but in my mind I was thinking about what had happened in the short amount of time I had been here. The thing, Malik, Bertrand, me constantly being knocked out. Then I asked,

"Do you know who Elizabetta Vaccaira is?" his head snapped round at me, his eyes searched mine.

"She was Arter's wife. Before the accident." he half explained.

"Who's Arter?" I asked.

"He was your uncle." he said coming over to me. "Who do you ask?"

"Malik said Beware Elisabetta Vaccaria. Do you think their connected?" I asked.

"Yes I do." he replied with that voice that makes ANY woman melt. He looked down at me smiling with his white teeth. I felt butterflies grow. Why did I feel like this?

"Bertrand." I whispered. He put his hand onto my arm. My heart would of fluttered right now at his touch. I put my hand on his and looked back up at him. My grey eyes met his blue ones. He lent down and put his other hand on my cheek. He pressed his nose onto mine still looking into my eyes. He closed the gap by pressing my lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. Each kiss becoming more passionate by the second. I put my hand through his smooth curly hair and my free one on the arch of his back. When he stopped I just smiled at him and placed my forehead on his. I'd been waiting to do that for a long time and finally I had.


	4. I've been hurt too many times

I spent the next few days avoiding everybody by staying in my room, but eventually I would have to come out to eat. I don't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do at the time. Bertrand's probably thinking that I didn't like him, which I do, I'm just not ready for a relationship yet. I really don't want to hurt his feelings. I know what it feels like to be hurt by someone you love or trust. I trusted the wrong people a long time ago, and they betrayed me. Vlad would know where I was, but being the caring person he is, has left me alone, but has tried to tap into my head and failing. Ingrid and dad don't really care, but Wolfie has tried to talk to me. He's the only one apart from Vlad and Bertrand that gives a damn about me and I do love him, but I haven't really had any time to bond with him. I had been moved downstairs by now and could hear a few conversations between family members.

I got up off of the red velvet chair which I was laying on and walked over to my wardrobe. I pulled out a red tank top and black shorts as it was quite warm and as you know, vampires and heat don't mix, so went for something that was cooler. I changed into them and went over to the desk where my hair brush was and make-up. I brushed my hair getting all of the knots out that had been building up over the past few days and putting it up into a bun to stay as cool as possible, then applying my make-up. I put a thick layer of mascara and eyeliner and a thin layer of black eye shadow, then to top it all off I put on a bit of red lipstick on. I walked over to the door and grabbed the door knob. I was about to open the door when I heard footsteps coming. They got louder and louder until they stopped outside my door. There was a knock at the door then they spoke.

"Violet, it's me. Open the door." I recognised the voice to be Vlad's. I placed my head against the door. "Please?" he asked. I opened the door and threw my arms around him and he held me tight as if to protect me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I should have let you talk to me." I said hugging him tighter,

"It's OK. You wanted to be alone. Bertrand told me what happened. He is really worried and upset." Vlad said letting me go. I nodded and said,

"I'd better go and see him." I said. He nodded.

"Just don't hurt him. He is very emotional, even though he doesn't look it, he is." I looked at him with a softer tone.

"I won't." I said before disappearing into the training room. He wasn't there, so I went up to the top floor and stood outside his room thinking whether I should go in there or not. I knew he was in there. It was a sense that I had become so familiar too. I knocked softly on the door and waited for an answer. When no one answered, I walked in without any warning. No one was visible in the room, but I knew for a fact that he was in here. I walked over to his coffin in the corner and lifted the lid up silently. He was asleep. He looked so... angelic? While he was sleeping. So at peace with the world. You wouldn't suspect he was an evil vampire that just happened to be the hottest guy in the world. Pull yourself together I thought to myself. His eyes opened sharply, staring into mine. He sat up and put his hands on my cheeks. His eyes searched mine for something, probably to find out whether I was the shape shifter.

"It's me Bertrand." I say quietly. He doesn't say anything, just look into my grey blue eyes. I really want to kiss him 'till I die right now. Metaphorically speaking. I placed a hand on his, which was still on my cheek. He still didn't say anything, so I kissed him softly on the lips, then placing my forehead onto his.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked. He still didn't say anything so I got up and went to leave. If he didn't want to believe me then fine. I stopped as I got to the door and turned to face him.

"If you don't believe me Bertrand, then you can't be in love with me. I've been hurt too many times, and I'm not going to be hurt again by you. If you do love me you only get one chance and if you blow it, then that's that." I looked at his face, taking in his appearance. His dark curls messed up, but it looked perfect on his head, his bright blue eyes, placed onto mine. But before I could do anything he was in front of me. Less than millimetres apart. He pressed his lips onto mine fiercely and passionate. He let go then pushed me against the wall and looked me in the eye with so much feeling. He placed a hand onto my face and kissed me again soft but with do much love. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, with so much force, so much passion, so much feeling, it pushed my head back onto the wall. My hand found its way to his soft curls. The other on was on his shoulder. One of his hands was placed on the lower part of my back so lightly I hardly felt his touch. The other one was on my waist. When he stopped he just looked into my eyes, and whispered into my ear,

"I don't want you." then flashed out of the room like nothing had happened. How could he do that? Anger boiled up inside me and I threw a fire ball just as the door closed behind him. I slid down the wall, banged my fist onto the floor as hard as I possibly could and brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them tight as I went into deep thought as I let the warm, salty tears fall from my eyes and down my face.

As time passed I realized that I did love him, but he didn't love me. Not as much as I loved him anyway. The kiss was fake. As much long as he could put fake feeling into his actions, I would be wrapped around his little finger, because he knows that love is my weak point. And now he can use that against me.

Iwalked down the corridor until I got to Vlad's room. I knocked loudly on the door and walked in. He was sat on his coffin lid with his head in his hands and the most depressed look on his face. I flashed in front of him with concern.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He looked up at me, his eyes swollen and red from crying.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Erin." he said weakly. I pulled him into an embrace. The only think that could make me crumble was either the death of a loved one, or my family being put in danger. "What happened to you?" he asked so I explained what had happened between me and Bertrand. His expression was shocked.

"Bertrand would never do anything like that. He does love you. But he doesn't know how to tell you, but he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't deny that he loves you." He said hugging me.

"Then why did he do it?" I asked, frowning.

"I think he wanted to protect you." Vlad said.

"Then why kiss me?!" I yelled at him.

"Alright calm down, I think he wanted to show that he loved you, then say he didn't want you, just so he could protect you." He explained.

"Protect me? Why?" I asked. I felt someone touch my hand. I snatched my hand away and turned to see Bertrand there with the most guiltiest look on his face I had ever seen. Out of shear anger, I slapped him as hard as I could (which is pretty hard.) round the face. "How *slap* dare *slap* you *slap* hurt *slap* me *slap* like *slap* that! *slap*" I said slapping him for every word I said. His face was red on one side. I felt anger and guilt mixed inside my heart and head that were sending me mixed messages. I didn't know what to do, so I just started to cry again. I was frozen to the spot, crying and humiliated by him. For god's sake my brother is the chosen one and I'm crying! Vlad came over to me and hugged me.

"Get out Bertrand." he said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Violet-" he started to come over to me, but was thrown back by Vlad. At any other time I would of helped him to his feet, but I was not in the mood.

"GET OUT!" he yelled at Bertrand. Bertrand looked at me in the eye and walked out of the room, but not before leaving a message in my head,

I still love you. My heat fluttered at this. I knew he loved me, but I had never heard him say it to me aloud before.

Vlad let me go and held me by the shoulders. He looked me in the eye and tried to read my mind, but I put a block up so he couldn't see what I was thinking. Come to think of it, I don't think he would want know what I was thinking.

"Don't bother." I whispered to him as I closed my eyes. He stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said sitting down on the chair. I walked over to the coffin, closed the lid and sat on it sighing.

"Why? what have you done? It's his own fault." I said angrily.

"He only done it to protect you. That's what you do when you love someone. Protect them." He said defending Bertrand.

"I thought you didn't trust him." I said changing the subject.

"I do. But he loves you for god's sake!" he yelled at me.

"I know, but we can't be together." I said looking at the floor. It hurt me to say it.

"Why?" he demanded.

"If the shape shifter found out, then it could take advantage of us. I don't want to put Bertrand in danger." I explained.

"That's exactly what he want's for you." he said calmer. Then it clicked. I'm in love. I looked up at him.

"My god I've been such an idiot." I murmured.

"I could of told you that days ago." he laughed.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically, then I smiled.

"My god your smiling, not smirking, get the news reporters!" he said sarcastically. I hit him on the arm as I realized, I hadn't smiled in a long time.

"I better go and see to Bertrand." I said going to walk out, but he caught my arm.

"Don't break his heart." he whispered.

"I wont. I know what that feels like." I said walking out of his room and flashed up to the top floor, where Bertrand's room was. I was about to walk in, when I heard voices inside.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" Someone shouted.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Bertrand yelled at them. That two faced bastard. I burst into the room full of rage, to see Bertrand arguing with... me? My rage turned into confusion.

"What is this?" I asked clearly confused.

"Shape shifter. She's the shape shifter!" she yelled.

"No that's the shape shifter, I've just come from Vlad's room." I argued.

"Lier!" she yelled at him.

"Really, you think that will work? He dosn't know who the real one is, which by the way, is me." I said. In a flash I was pinned up against the wall by Bertrand, who was searching my eyes. I looked over his shoulder to see the shape shifter was gone. "She's gone." I said and he turned around to see if that was true. He turned to me.

"How do I know you didn't scare her away and you're the shape shifter?" he questioned me, obviously wanting me to prove it, so I kissed him with the same passion he had given me a few days ago.

"I'm sorry." was all I said before hugging him to say that.

"I'm sorry too." he whispered into my ear.

"What for, all you wanted to do was protect me?" I whispered back.

"For not telling you." he said and I could tell he meant it. "Let me make it up to you. Let me take you for a romantic moonlit walk." he asked. I smiled and said,

"Sure." and I kissed him quickly on the lips. "Let me get ready." I said before walking out of his room. "I'll be five minutes." I called and flashed into my room.


	5. Red heads or Brunettes

I sat up sharply and hit my head on something hard and wooden.

"Oh fuck." I moaned before the lid of my coffin was snatched open and I was thrown into a bone crushing hug by Vlad. I opened my eyes and saw everyone in my room, well everyone who cared about me. Vlad, Bertrand, Wolfie and dad? "What happened?" I said as though my voice hadn't been used in a while. No one answered, they just avoided my eyes. Bertrand and Vlad exchanged glances but then looked at the floor. "Tell me." I said lifting Vlad's head with my index finger and looked him in the eye.

"You were attacked by a slayer." he said.

"That's it?" I asked.

"You almost died." Bertrand said.

"Don't rub it in." Dad muttered under his breath. I hissed at him bearing my fangs.

"Shut up dad." Vlad defended. He gave Vlad a dirty look and walked out of the room, his long hair doing a slight flip as he left. Bertrand walked over to me.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I think so." I nodded but then there was the most excruciating pain in my stomach. I felt my fangs explode into my mouth and my eyes went red.

"Quick, get her some blood!" Wolfie yelled. Vlad disappeared for less than a second, then was back with two blood bags. I snatched them off of them and drained then in five seconds flat.

"Now are you OK?" Bertrand asked me.

"Yes. I am. I just have one question."

"yes." Vlad said.

"How long was I gone for?" I asked. They exchanged glances then Bertrand answered,

"A month." he said quietly, but loud enough to hear.

"What!?" I questioned.

"They drained you of all of your blood. We had to take vampire blood and inject it into you, even then there was only a 20- 40% chance you would survive. You've been stuck in a dream world. Everything in that world was fake." Bertrand said, then looked at the floor.

"Who's blood was it?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"A random vampire with the same blood type as you." Vlad said then stood up and held out a hand for me to hold as I climbed out of my bed and stood on the floor trying to walk, I must of looked like Bambi. When I had regained my balance I looked at Vlad, smiled at him and wrapped my arm around him in a bear hug. He laughed a bit. "Are you still ill, or am I the one that's dreaming?" he smiled.

"Ha ha, no You're awake but I could pinch you just in case." I smiled at him.

"NO! I'm fine V." he said stepping back. I have the most painful pinch imaginable according to Vlad anyway.

"Thanks, all of you." I said hugging Wolfie sweetly, then hugging Bertrand and Vlad. Wolfie smiled then ran out of the room to find Ingrid or something like that.

"For what?" Bertrand frowned.

"For not giving up." I answered smiling. He smiled back, which made my heart flutter. Vlad looked at me funny, but I ignored it. "Just one question, how did you know I was in a dream world?"

"Some times you would mutter stuff, but we couldn't make it out." Bertrand explained to me. Thank god for that, if they knew what was going on in my head, then I would be an embarrassment to myself. I thought about some random shit for a short moment, then Vlad said,

"Come on we need to go out and help with the ceasefire." he looked at me, then added, "You can come with us if you want?" he invited me along. "If you're Strong enough." he looked over to Bertrand who snapped out of what he was thinking about.

"Can you remember your training?" he asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then you should be fine." he answered, then we walked out of my room.

"Bertrand?" his head turned in my direction. "Was everything in that world fake?"

"Maybe. It could of been the past, it could of been the future, who knows." he explained. We walked down the stairs to collect Erin. When we did get down there, I was grabbed into another hug from her, I laughed and hugged her back.

"Thank goodness you're alright." she said smiling at me.

"Don't you mean dead?" I said winking jokingly.

"You know what I mean. Anyway we'd better go." She said joining us as we walked out into the cool summers night. We picked Jono up on the way, who was also happy to see me well and alive. I was standing on the outside, next to Bertrand, when I heard something. No, someone.

"Vlad, over here." I said running off. Bertrand sighed and ran after me, closely followed by Vlad and Erin. I stopped where I heard the voices coming from and hid behind a wheelie bin. (Trash can if you're American.) Bertrand was about to have a go at me for running off, but I covered his mouth with my hand, which he wasn't very happy about, but then I pointed at the vampire, who was about to bite into the neck of a police man. When Vlad and Erin caught up with us, I signaled for them to be quiet and they did. I turned back to the vampire and listened to what they were saying to him.

"I'm arresting you for criminal damage." The police officer said getting his hand cuffs out. "Although, I think your bland use of colours is a much greater crime." he added.

"You really hate it that much?" he asked sarcastically. "I could do it in pink, if that floats your boat, although, I prefer red, but I'm all out of red. I guess I'll have to use blood instead." he smirked putting his can down next to his motor bike. Then three other vampires flashed into view. The officer pulled out his baton and shouted,

"Stay back!"

"Woah, watch out, he's got a stake. Oh wait a second, it's got a rounded end." he said sarcastically. He flashed in front of the officer with his fangs out and his eyes green about to hypnotise him. "I'm arresting you on suspicion of being O positive, you don't have to say anything, but it is much more fun if you scream." he snickered under his breath. He opened his mouth to bite him, but a stake flew past him, narrowly missing his face and he stepped back. He turned around to face the three slayers walking towards them. "Easy, you could of had my eye out." he said to them as they approached him. "We know the new rules, no biting, no ,slaying." he added. He grabbed the police officer and hypnotised him. "Remember nothing." he let go of him. "Jog on." he said plainly and he just jogged away. Then we walked in, just as he bared his fangs at the slayers and charged at them, as the slayers started to throw stakes at them. We stared to run again towards them. We separated, but me and Vlad separated, taking Bertrand's advice that we are stronger together. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slayer throw a stake at Bertrand and that made my heart jump, but luckily, he caught it. I let out a silent breath. Me and Vlad exchanged glances and nodded. We ran forward and jumped and landed with our hands to the ground at exactly the same time, causing a wave of energy flow towards the vampires and slayers. They fell to the ground, except from Erin, Bertrand and Jono. Me and Vlad got up and walked over to the carnage.

"I thought we agreed to play nicely?" he said shrugging. They started to get up slowly, but me and Vlad pulled up the ring leader harshly and allowed him to speak.

"Try telling that to chop sticks there." He pointed to one of the slayers. "He dusted one of my gang!" he exclaimed. His 'gang' was hissing around us. I didn't hear him, but I knew that Bertrand was standing behind me.

"I don't care who started it, the vampire high council and the slayers guild agreed a ceasefire, respect it." Vlad said to them harshly. "If you need food, go to the blood bank at Garside."

"You see biting, you report it." Jono piped in.

"Lets pretend this never happened, from now on, you're going to be friends." Vlad added.

"I've got all the friends I need. Lets go play somewhere else." the ring leader said walking off over to his motor bike and rode off.

"Trouble." me and Vlad said at the same time.

"His names Malik, flew into town a few weeks ago, street fangs love him, he's old school, a biter." Bertrand informed us. Erin was sorting out a slayer you was bitten. Then Jono said something. We walked over to where one of the vampires was bitten. We crouched down to examine it and Bertrand said, "So much for vampire and breathers living in peace. More like resting in peace."

"It's working. Biting and slaying are down." Vlad said immediately after Bertrand had stopped talking.

"Vampires have hunted breathers for thousands off years, they're not going to change over night."

"Who's side are you on?" Vlad said coldly.

"Hey. He's only telling the truth Vlad, maybe It's all happy world in your head, but this is the real world. He's right, things aren't going to change like that." I defended Bertrand. He said nothing just disappear back home. I turned to Bertrand and said, "Sorry about him."

"No, It's OK, he's under pressure."

"But he shouldn't take it out on you." I argued. "You'll always have me, remember that. Come on Lets go home." I said smiling and that seamed to lighten his mood a little. I looked around for Erin, but I guess Vlad must of taken her home.

Back at the house, Me, Ingrid and Wrenfield, were serving the blood bank. It was full as a human with eight pints of blood in their body. Wrenfield was wearing some fake fangs. I rolled my eyes as I filled another glass just below the rim. Ingrid yelled at him to take them off.

"AB positive!" Ingrid yelled as she shoved a galls down the table.

"O Negative!" I yelled doing the same.

"B positive with cranberry." he served another glass which was gone with a click of my fingers.

"Wrenfield, this is a blood bank, not a caf'e!" she yelled at him, serving another drink. I kept pouring drinks from the pipes and giving them to the vampires.

"There's nothing wrong with tickling their taste buds." he argues and Ingrid rolled her eyes as well. "B positive with a cockroach!" he slid the glass along the wooden table.

"Where's dad, he's supposed to be helping?" I asked.

"Master's having to work late with miss Macaulay." he explained.

"Work? he dosn't know the meaning of the word!" I remarked. I smacked the counter and yelled at them, "Off my counter! Off!"

"can you go and see where Ryan is? He should be back by now." Ingrid asked in a less cold tone then when she talked to Wrenfield. I nodded and flashed to where I smelt the blood bags. I walked up behind him, to find him staring up at the moon.

"Did I give you permission to stare at the moon like a love sick werewolf?" I said sarcastically. "Go to the storeroom and grab some AB positive." I ordered just as a familiar moter bike drove up. He switched off his engine as I stepped forward and got off, taking his helmet off as he did. "I don't remember ordering a pizza delivery." I said as he walked past me.

"Nice bike." Ryan stated as his fellow gang members appeared. He laughed and I turned my head around angrily, as he rummaged through the empty blood bags.

"They're serving the losers ready meals, next they'll be pulling out our fangs telling us we don't need them any more." he chuckled, throwing it back into the pile. I flashed in front of him coldly saying,

"What's your problem? Aside from the cheep motor bike and the fake leather jimjams."

"It's real leather." he argued

"That explains the smell, I recommend a breathable fabric." I said, giving him advice.

"Want to go for a ride, go and get some food the old way?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Breaking the ceasefire. You're more stupid than you look, which is going some." I laughed.

"It's never going to last, vampires are hunters, not house cats." he got out a spay can and shook it. I laughed quietly as he began to spray it on the wall. I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically,

"You really are a bad boy cliche, what's next a dragon tattoo?" just at that moment, dad walked up next to me.

"Interesting." he said with his hand on his chin. "I haven't seen that symbol since I left the old country. Do you know what it means?" he continued.

"Yeah, I read that vampires draw it to mark their territory." he answered and dad smiled an evil smile.

"Quite the history buff aren't we?" he said sarcastically. "of course, we each drew it differently, or it would rather... defeated the purpose." he added, then grabbed the can out of his hand and sprayed it into the air. "I put mine inside a triangle, which, if you think about it, is made up of three v's." he threw the can onto the floor. "I was once young and reckless, it's like looking in a mirror." he said grabbing his chin in one hand, then slapped his cheek and smiled.

"Thanks." was all Malik said, with a smirk.

"So this is your territory is it?" dad asked. The smirk was wiped off his face.

"No I was just-" he was cut off.

"And do you know what the v's stand for?" dad said getting louder.

"Vampire?" he guessed. Dad's head leaned over to one of his shoulders slightly and smiled. He then said something in Russian, which I couldn't understand, but then he translated. "I came, I saw, I consumed." he said with that vampire voice." If malik was scared, he wasn't showing it. But I guessed he was. Dad laughed evilly and clapped his hands. "I'm just messing with you, go, go, but don't have too much fun, remember, there is a ceasefire."

"Sounds like we need a new motto, I came, I saw, I co-existed." he said walking off to his motor bike and driving off. His gang vanished after him leaving me and dad standing there. I guess Ryan had gone to get the blood or something.

"You're so easily impressed." I said turning to dad. "Are you going to help at the blood bank, or are you going to 'work' all night with miss Macaulay?" I asked him.

"For your information, I was working." he answered.

"Whatever, just make sure, you make an effort in the ceasefire." I said before flashing to where Vlad and Erin were. They wern't that hard to find because he's my twin and according to Bertrand, we have a link, plus Erin has a heart beat.

"God you scared me." Erin said. I could tell because her heartbeat was faster than it was a few seconds ago.

"Sorry." I said to her.

"How did you find us?" she asked. I smiled.

"Me and Vlad are twins, we have a psychic link. And you have a heartbeat. So you wern't that hard to find." I explained. She nodded and turned to Vlad.

"Do you trust Bertrand?" she asked.

"Why?" Vlad answered with a suspicious voice.

"He betrayed you." she answered with one of those 'duh' voices.

"Well keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Vlad answered.

"More like, keep your friends close and your enemies in a garlic pit." she retorted, then she turned to me.

"I trust him." I replied to her silent question.

"But he lied you and Vlad."

"He done what he thought was right, and anyway, he trained me when he didn't need to, and he treats me like an equal, unlike most vampires anyway." I defended him.

"She has a point." Vlad said defending both of us. He put an arm in front of us. "Look." he said coldly. Erin glanced over to me. They were looking at the blood, I was looking at the symbol above it.

"Looks like fresh blood." Erin examined.

"Smells like fresh blood." they looked at me accusingly. "I have done nothing." I said putting my hands up.

"He's hunting breathers." Vlad said, I think accusing Bertrand, but I knew that this wasn't him, he is loyal to his word and would never to anything like this. But if he did do it, he would clean it up, he's smart like that.

"We need some bait to lore him out." she turned to us. "Do you prefer, brunettes or red heads?" she asked pulling wigs out of her pockets. I was thinking, Be careful what you say here Vlad. But luckily for him, he said nothing.

Vlad put the red wig on and went out on the streets to wait for him to appear. I was hoping that it wasn't Bertrand that was hunting breathers, but someone like Ingrid or dad. We didn't have to wait long though, because, dad walked up behind Vlad and turned him around.

"Dad?" he questioned.

"Vladie?" me and Erin walked up behind him. I was keeping in laughs over Vlad's appearance. "Well I'm not the only one with a two ponied attack." he said nervously.

We took him back to the house and questioned him as to why he was hunting breathers, not even giving Vlad's plan a chance. He looked worried and nervous, like a child that has just been caught eating chocolate.

"You didn't seriously think I was going to play along, did you? I've been having breathers for hundreds of years, it's too late to change the menu." he defended himself.

"You didn't even try, you're supposed to be setting a good example." Vlad said plainly.

"I am. It's you that's letting the side down, with all this peaceful co-existence nonsense." dad sat down in his chair in an awkward position.

"Look at me and Vlad we prove it can work." Erin piped in. Dad laughed an evil laugh. He stood up quickly and pointed at Vlad and Erin.

"You two are a joke, your relationship has no future. What will you do when you're 100? Vlad will still be young and you'll barley have any breath to blow out your birthday candles." that was harsh.

"At least they're trying." I helped them. "And anyway you're one to talk, what about you and miss Macaulay?" I smirked. He said nothing just glare at me for a second, then turn back to Vlad.

"Now bite her and be done with it, then you can be together forever." Vlad looked at the floor.

"So why don't you take your own advise and bite miss Macaulay?" Ingrid said taking Vlad's side. She's either ill, or she wants something.

"I have no interest in her." He turned away from us. "Our relationship is... strictly professional." he lied through his teeth.

"You can lie to yourself if you want, just don't lie to me again." Vlad warned him. "You're either with me, or against me, whats it going to be?"

Later on, as I was on my way to the blood bank, I discovered the blood bags had been slashed, so I called everyone down here.

"They've all been slashed, they look like claw marks. It could be a werewolf?" Bertrand suggested. Everyone turned towards Wolfie.

"It wasn't me." he defended.

"Fangs can do that, could be a vampire?" Ingrid suggested. Everyone looked at Wolfie again.

"Still not me."

"You've got to ask yourself, who wants the blood bank to fail?" Erin said slowly turning her head to dad.

"Well done miss scarlet, it was the count, in the cellar, with the candle stick." dad said sarcastically.

"Oh." Wrenfield said stupidly and i'm pretty sure everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Why, would I waste a perfectly good drop, hm?" he continued.

"Well theirs a clue to our culprit." Me and Vlad chorused.

"You have to stop doing that." dad moaned. We ignored him and turned to the mark on the wall.

"Malik." Ingrid said. We turned to her. "He's all talk and no fangs."

"I think you underestimate the boy." dad looked at his nails. "He's got penitential." Everyone raised their eyebrows. "To be a trouble maker and we don't want that do we, no." he added.

"We need more blood." I stated.

"Before sunset, or there will be a feeding frenzy." Bertrand expanded. All of us looked at Erin.

"Don't look at me, I'm using all mine." She defended herself. Vlad raised an eyebrow as we all stared at her. She sighed.

"OK, fine hook me up." she gave in.

"Thank you. I'll see what Jono can find at the slayers guild." Vlad said leading her out with a hand on her back. We all walked out of the room and went out separate ways.


	6. Revamped

Me, Bertrand and Vlad ran as fast as we could, until we lost the scent.

"I've lost the scent, which way?" Bertrand asked one of us. We both used our sight to detect the location.

"That way." we both said at the same time and we ran again and stopped in the town square.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous." Bertrand warned. "Vampires down here don't play by the rules."

"They will by the time I'm done with them." me and Vlad chorused. He just looked at us as Vlad walked away, leaving me and Bertrand locked in eye contact. I broke away and followed Vlad, closely follwed by Bertrand. We walked down the steps of the lair and the atmosphere changed almost imediatly. It stank and there was fire everywhere. Vampires were scattered around the place, all of them were biters. Some of them hissed at us as we got deeper.

"How can they live like this?" Vlad asked us.

"They have no place to go." Bertrand answered as we looked behind us. They were following us. Great. "Sometimes immortality just gives you more time to fail." he said wisely.

"Nice of you to join us." A familiar voice said behind us. We turned around sharply to face Malik. "Like what we've done with the place?"

"You mage a big mistake at the football match." Vlad said coldly.

"I know tell me about it, should of attacked instead of defended." he said sarky.

"You bit your way through half the slayer team." Bertrand said just as coldly.

"That mistake." he shook his head from side to side as if contemplating if that was a mistake.

"The slayers guild have given us 48 hours to stop attacking breathers or the cease fire is over." I inforemed them, not breaking my glare on Malik.

"Does this mean they don't want a re-match?" Ryan said sarcastically and Malik laughed. We stood on a higher level so we could see all of them. Vlad sighed.

"I'm starting a new training course at Garside." Malik smiled. "We'll teach you the skills you need to re-build your lives." Vlad explained to them.

"We'll help you make the switch from biting breathers, to using blood bags." he Bertrand pulled a blood bag out of one of his many pockets and showed it to them. Some of them laughed, and some of them gaged.

"Learn how to become part of society again." I said calmer than the others, but still with as much meaning. "Get jobs, have nice homes, be respected, admired. Not scratching a living down here with the rats."

"I can re-vamp you." Vlad added. I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Now who's with me?" he raised his arms. All he got was laughs.

"Re- vamp you?" Bertrand questioned.

"Really?" We said at the same time. I have a habit of doing that with Vlad, but not with anyone else.

"I thought it was catchy." He murmured back. "Obviously, not everyone agrees."

"sorry Vlad, we tried to play ball, but it's just not our game." Malik twirled a golf club.

"Blood sports, that's more our thing." Ryan joked.

"Times have changed, there's a new way to live," Vlad encouraged. Malik had his fangs out and said

"Yeah and an old way to die." they all hissed at us.

"Well, that went well." Bertrand said to us.

"Yeah, I thought so to." Vlad replied. That started throwing broken wood at us, which is the same as a stake.

"Can we please dust them all and go home now?" Bertrand said inpaisontly as I dodged two pieces of wood.

"Violence wont get us anywhere." Vlad said back.

"Seams to be working quite well for them." I retorted.

"V?" Vlad called.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Get ready." he answered. I knew what he meant. I nodded and held my hand out in front of me and used our power together, to control their movment. We made them move their hands up with the wood in them. They let go of them and watched them float in the air. We flinged our hands backwards and the stakes turned towards them.

"It's re-vamp, or rest in peace." we said.

"A wise choice." Bertrand said as they submitted. One of them fled for the exit, but we flicked our hands and the stakes flew in her direction, pinning her against the wall. Malik and Ryan flashed out of the lair, much to our frustration.

We brought them back to the school and put them in the broken classroom that Erin and Wolfie sorted out for us.

"The first part of the re-vamp course, is learning how to control your hungar." Vlad explained to them.

"You have to go cold fanged for a while, no blood for 24 hours." Bertrand explained more. They ran to the door, opened it, only to find Erin and Wrenfield with slayers equipment. I smelt garlic and cringed.

"They're loaded with concentrated garlic juice." Erin aimed at them.

"Go ahead, bite my neck." Wrenfield teased although, anyone willing to bite that flea bag has some problems. They stopped and went back into the classroom trying to find a way out.

"There's no way out of this room. The windows are sprayed with garlic juice." I told them. "And the walls and the ceiling." I added.

"Control your blood lust!" Vlad yelled to them. "It's the only way you're getting out of here." we walked out of the room, closing the door behind us.

"Wrenfield, you take the first shift. If anyone comes through this door, you know what to do." Vlad told him.

"I'll give them both barrels." he said squirting some into the air, causing me, Bertrand and Vlad to step as far away from it as possible. I stepped to far though, as I pushed into Bertrand.

"Sorry." I said to him quickly.

"It's OK." he answered. We then glared at Wrenfield.

"Sorry, I had a twitchy finger." he apologised. He started twitching. "Itchy all over actually." That caused him to squirt another bit of garlic onto the floor, but it landed on me and Bertrand. It burned like hell.

"Ahhhh!" we yelled.

"Sorry." he said in a high pitched voice. I hissed at him, causing him to flinch.

"Are you OK Bertrand?" I asked him.

"Yes, are you?" he asked. I nodded up to him. We walked away from him and went upstairs to the living room, which is quite ironic, because we're dead, to find dad there.

"Phase one of the re-vamp is under way." Vlad said rather proud.

"Excellent Vadie, isn't that wonderful Remanga?" dad said, happy?

"Wonderful, yes." he said unconvincingly. What were they up to?

"And you were able to round up all the street fangs?" dad asked.

"Malik and his gang got away." Bertrand answered.

"Oh dear. That is regrettable."

"Most regrettable." Remanga added, turning to dad and they nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find him before the deadline." Vlad said, oblivious to their acting.

"Well if you need our help, just say the word, we'll be right by your side." Remanga said to us, mainly Vlad.

"Go team Vladie." dad said, doing a mini fist pump. At that moment, Wrenfield walked in with a sandwich.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him coldly.

"Oh, felt peckish and made myself a slug sandwich." he explained. I could see Vlad's face harden.

"Who's guarding the re-vamp room?" Bertrand asked him.

"I-" he cut himself off.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath. We all looked at him stone cold. We ran out of the room immediately and went downstairs into the school. We could detect them near miss Macaulay, so we used vampire speed to get there. We saw them close in on her, so me and Bertrand went round the back of them, while Vlad distracted her.

"Miss Macaulay?" she turned around. That was our cue. We stepped out from the pillars and grabbed one each by the mouth and pulled them back.

"Night Vlad." she said walking off past us. We looked both ways to see if the coast was clear, and it was, then we jumped out from behind the pillar and back to the classroom.

"All present and correct." Bertrand said clapping his hands and walking off.

"Er, I'll take this shift." Vlad said taking the garlic guns off Wrenfiled. "Want to help?" he asked me.

"Later I will. I'm going to get a drink, then going to do Target practise with Bertrand." I replied. "Maybe in a hour or two." he nodded and lent back against the wall.

Later on, after my shift, me and Vlad went to meat Jono in the training room.

"You have 24 hours to bring in Malik and Ryan." he informed us.

"They wont come in without a fight." Vlad said.

"Erin told me to tell you, that she didn't want her brother hurt." I said recalling our conversation.

"We're out of time, We'll bring them in whatever it takes." Vlad argued.

"Don't tell me that, it's your girlfriend." I defended. "She knew you were going to say something like that, so she told me to tell you that he's the only family she's got." I added.

"She's not his sister anymore. She's a breather."

"She said she wanted to talk to Ryan to see if she could get through to him, but I told her that the time for talking is over." he nodded.

"I'll talk to her later." Vlad said getting up. I did the same, walking away. "Er, where are you going?" Vlad asked.

"Going to get a drink. Why?"

"Your shift is soon." he answered.

"Yes, and I'll be done soon." I said back to him, walking out of the room and going down to the cellar, where I found Bertrand drinking out of a tall glass. "I hope you don't mind me joining you?" I said walking behind the counter and getting a glass, then filling it up with some O positive, then stood opposite him.

"How's your foot?" he asked me.

"Yeah It's fine, yours?"

"Yeah, same." he answered as I took a sip.

"Mmm, I love O positive." he laughed and smiled at me. "What?" I smiled back at him, taking another sip. "You're so different when you're with me. Always happy."

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." he replied, still smiling.

"I guess I am." I said also smiling. "What's your favourite blood type?" I asked him

"That's easy, AB negative."

"It's alright, not my favourite, but I'll still have it." then a question popped into my head. "Who's blood was it you gave to me when I was unconscious? and don't tell me it was a random vampire." his smile faded. It was silent for a moment.

"It was Ingrid's." he said looking me in the eye. I put the glass on the counter and walked round it to the side that Bertrand was on.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked him frowning.

"because Vlad didn't want me to tell you."

"Why?"

"We did try his blood, but you rejected it, in a way, he felt like you rejected him. Your next closest relative was Ingrid, luckily, she had the same blood type as you and this time you didn't reject it. That made him feel even more rejected. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." he explained. It took me a few moments to take that in.

"My god, poor Vlad. I'd better go and see him."

"No, he'll kill me."

"I'll make sure he dosen't." I said sincere. He stood up and said,

"I don't want you fighting my battles."

"Yes, but you'd never fight Vlad, that's why siblings were invented, so they can fight and it would be natural." I smiled cheekily. He smiled back a little. "Come here." I said holding out my arms. He didn't hesitate to hug me. "I'll tell him it was Ingrid that told me." I whispered into his ear.

"That's what I love about you, you're like the old vampires, almost heartless, isn't afraid to hurt someone, and never let her guard down. Your the total opposite of Vlad except from your love the people close to you." he complimented me. I smiled into his shoulder and said,

"You're also like the old vampires, full of power, and not afraid to use them, heartless, but not a monster, you never let your guard down and you never let anyone get too close to you, but I think that's because you've had your heart broken before, but anyone willing to cheat on you, has problems." I told him. He let me go and said,

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. I smiled, kissed him on the cheek and flashed down stairs to take my shift.

After my shift I went to find Vlad who was in his room. I tried the door, but It was locked. I knocked, but no one answered.

"Vlad? It's me Violet." I said through the door.

"Oh it's only you, come in." he answered. I mentally unlocked the door, opened it and walked in to see Vlad sat on his coffin with his hands. I ran over to his closing the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, placing a hand on his back and leaning over him to look at his face.

"I don't know what to do, if we don't get Malik and Ryan in by tomorrow night, the cease fire will be abolished, all my hard work turned to dust." he said depressed.

"We will get them here. I promise you that we will, just give it time, vampires wont bite and slayers wont slay. The only thing we need is a plan." I said pulling him into a hug. "We'll be fine." I whispered into his ear. "I promise."

"Thanks sis." he said back. I smiled into his shoulder and i'm pretty sure he done the same. We let go of each other.

"Tell ya what, me and Bertrand will go and search one half of the streets and you, Erin and Jono search the other half?" I suggested. He nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." he said then got up. We walked out of the room together, then went to get our partners. Bertrand was in the training room, reading a book. He looked up at me from the book, with the angle he was at , made my heart flutter and closed the book, put it on the shelf and walked over to me. I smiled as he walked in long strides. But he didn't stop when he got to me, just carried on out of the room. My smile faded as I flashed into his room with anger. I started to smash the place up. He knows how I am when it comes to emotions. I'm like a hormonal teenage girl on her period, only all the time. I threw his coffin against the wall, putting a dent into it. I grabbed his chair and set fire to it. I continued to fuck up his room, then I scorched into the wall,

BURN IN HELL BERTIE.

Then I flashed into my room and sat on top of my coffin, bringing my knees up to my chest. I was only alone for a few minutes before I was grabbed from behind and pulled onto the floor. I was smacked round the face with full force, knocking the wind out of me. I realized the face was Bertrand's. I flipped us around so that I was on top of him, then slapped him in the face. Tears welled up in my eyes. I flashed out of my room and into the training room. I was not going to let him see me cry, not ever. But sadly, he knew where I was and flashed in front of me. He grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and threw me across the room. I flew across the room until I hit a hard, stone cold wall. Anger ran through me I Flashed in front of him and grabbed him and pushed him to the floor. I was about to slap him, but he grabbed my wrists and flipped me over, holding me down by my wrists. I tried to struggle out of his grip but it was no use, he was stronger than me, and more experienced. I flicked my leg up and kicked him in the head. It caused him to jerk forward, quite a bit actually. In any other situation, I would of laughed. His eyes went red with anger. I was scared, very scared, I had never seen him this scared before. He tightened his grip on me.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at him. But he didn't, he just stared me in the eye and I did the same. We stayed like that for a while, then he Lent down and placed his forehead onto mine. I felt so venerable.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, then placed him lips on mine, which made butterflies in my belly. He pulled back and looked me in the eye. He looked worried, his eyes searched mine. I smiled and lent up, kissing him again on the lips. The kiss became more passionate by the second. One of his hands was on my back, holding me up, the other was holding my hand. My hand was entangled in his wonderful hair. He pulled away and smiled. Then he whispered in my ear, "I love you." I smiled and replied,

"I love you to." and he kissed me quickly and pulled me up.

"What was it you wanted anyway?" he asked.

"We were going to search for Malik and Ryan. I said me and you would search half of the town and Vlad, Erin and Jono would search the other half." I answered.

"Come on then." he said holding his hand out for me to hold. I took it gladly and we walked to the living room, where the others were waiting. Vlad took one look at our hands and smiled.

"You told her then?" he asked.

"Sort of." he answered. Vlad frowned. "It's a long story." he added.

"Just don't hurt her." He defended me.

"I can fight my own battles Vlad." I saw Bertrand look down at me out of the corner of my eye. Obviously refering to our earlier battle. I mentally told him to not say anything.

"Well come on, lets go." Erin said walking in front of us closely followed by the others. Then me and Bertrand walked out, still holding hands.

Did I hurt you? He mentally asked.

Yes, you did. I said recalling the pain in my face. He stopped walking and pulled me into a loving embrace. I hugged him back.

I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?

Yes I can, because I love you.

I love you too.

"Are you two coming, or are you going to make out?" I heard Erin call after us.

"What!?" Vlad shouted and was insantly with us.

"Relax, it was just a hug. It's not as if we were doing it right here." I winked. Bertrand went red from that comment.

"You'd better not. That's my sister."

"What about you and Erin." I winked again.

"You'd better not do it with her either." I joked

"What happens in my bedroom stays in my bedroom." he joked back. I made a gaging noise and flashed Bertrand and me out into the streets of Cardiff.

"Come on, we've got work to do." I said smiling, and he smiled down to me.


	7. Bertie and me

We managed to capture Malik and Ryan JUST in time. We brought them back to the re-vamp room, with me and Vlad holding their hands behind their back with one hand and the other holding the collar of their jackets. I was holding Ryan, as he was smaller than Malik so I could see over his head. We locked them into the class room and went upstairs.

"Well that was close." I said turning to Vlad.

"Very. I'll go and tell the slayers guild." He replied. I nodded. "You can stay here and teach them if you want. Or you can make out with your boyfriend." He smiled playfully. I saw Bertrand go red. I hit Vlad on the arm.

"If you're giving me permission…" Bertrand trailed off, pulling me into an embrace.

"Go ahead, just make sure Ingrid or dad doesn't find out, they'll make your life a living hell." Vlad advised. "Oh and if I catch you hurting her, you'll have me to deal with." He said trying to sound hard. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't let him hurt me." I said looking up at him.

"I wouldn't think of it." He smiled

"OK, I'm going to the guild now. See you soon." He said hugging me quickly, then disappeared to the slayers guild. I was pulled into a kiss from Bertrand. Just a quick brush of the lips, then he said to me,

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Not this again. I told you it's OK, you were angry. I do that when I'm angry." I said looking him in the eye.

"No it's not, let me make it up to you. Please?" I gave in to his pleading, sexy blue eyes.

"Fine, but after that you won't say a word about it. Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled then kissed me again. Erin walked up to us and smiled.

"You two are cute together.

"So are you and Vlad." I smiled back at her.

"You're cuter." She refused to be called cute.

"Please don't start this again." Bertrand moaned. I took his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"See you are cute." Me and Bertrand exchanged glances and hissed at her, fangs bared and eyes red. She flinched but smiled. "You're still cute."

"Whatever." I gave up.

"Yes I finally win." She cheered. "Anyway, I'll leave you to your 'alone time', I've got a shift to cover." She added, grabbing the garlic guns from out of Wrenfield's hands, then he walked off to find dad.

"See ya later Erin, Bertie-"

"Bertrand." He cut me off, glaring at me.

"Bertrand, has treated me to a date." I kissed his cheek.

"Aw." She said loading the guns.

"We'd better go, you've got to 'make it up' to me." I said smiling at Bertrand.

"OK." She said turning round to face the door, watching the scraps through the door, who were hissing at her. I need to talk to Vlad about taking her out on a date. He needs to keep her. Anyone willing to go out with him, for his personality and not his title is 'the one' for him. We walked out into the warm summer's night, hand in hand like a proper couple.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked him. He smirked down at me and answered,

"Surprise."

"I hate surprises." I moaned.

"This is a good surprise." He smiled.

"Good."

We didn't use vampire speed to get there, this was a proper date. We walked through a thin woods until we reached a cliff edge, where we could see the entire city. I gasped taking the view.

"Oh my god Bertrand, it's beautiful." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Not as beautiful as you." He complimented me. I blushed and turned to the floor. "That's not all. Every month, on the same day, there's a fireworks display down there." He added.

"I love you." I kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you too. Come on, let's sit down." He said back, leading me to the cliff edge and making sure I was fine sitting down, then sat down next to me, took my hand and kissed it. I was flattered. I Lent my head onto his shoulder, his dark curls tickling my face in the cool breeze. We sat there for a few seconds, then the fireworks started. The first ones were blood red and exploding into webs of colour. The next ones were portraits of me and Bertrand inside a blood red heart. I turned to him with a smile on my face. I kissed him. I felt him smile against my mouth as I kissed him, but he just wrapped his strong arms around me, as if protecting me from something, or someone. Then I heard someone shuffle behind us. I turned to Bertrand, who also heard it. We looked behind us and saw three vampires. Two of them had been bitten, lately. The other one I recognised. It was him. The one I had bitten, long ago, when I was a new vampire. I hissed at him violently. He just laughed.

"Ah violet, we meet again." He smirked.

"How does he know your name?" Bertrand asked.

"She hasn't told you about me?"

"Shut up Mike. Leave him alone."

"She always was protective over her boyfriends."

"Just shut up." I snapped at him.

"Always feisty." He teased me. Anger boiled through me. My hands enlightened in flames, causing Bertrand to move out of the way as the others looked at me in horror. By now Bertrand had taught me to control the flames, so they were perfectly in more danger than they had ever been before. Perfect, I could get my revenge on him.

"Who is he?" Bertrand asked me.

"The worst mistake of my life." I replied.

"Well if you hadn't turned me into a vampire, then I would be dead." Bertrand looked at me. I turned to him.

"It was before the cease fire, I was sixteen, a newly transformed vampire, and hungry for blood. It was a mistake." I explained to him.

"It was no mistake. You wanted to turn me into a vampire." I flashed in front of him, my eyes red with anger and grabbed his underside of his left sleeve and his scruff and used my judo training that I had learnt before I had moved here. I threw him onto the ground and went into a hold down. One of them tried to pull me off of him, but I kicked him in the balls and threw a fire ball at him, which turned him to a pile of dust. The other one attacked Bertrand, but he was lifted into the air and thrown over the cliff. I guess he didn't know how to turn into a bat, because he didn't come back up, so we just assumed that he had turned into dust. I looked Mike in the eye with pure hatred. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and immediately knew it was Bertrand, but to make sure, I turned my head and my instinct was confirmed.

"Let him go. We'll put him in the re-vamp coarse." I looked back at Mike, who was worried about what the re-vamp course was. I grabbed his collar, so he couldn't get away and handed him to Bertrand because he was taller than me. We flashed to the classroom, where Vlad was taking his shift. He gave us a confused look.

"Got another one for ya. He bit two other people, who are now dust." I told Vlad. He nodded and opened the door. Bertrand threw him into the room and was hissed at by him. I hissed twice as loud and slammed the door in his face and flashed into my room. I locked the door because I wanted to be alone and sat inside my coffin. A few minutes later, there was knocking at my door. I ignored it and laid down in my coffin, closing the lid mentally and went to sleep as it was almost daytime anyway.

When I woke up, I went over to my wardrobe and picked my clothes. I pulled out black skinny jeans with ripped knees and a royal blue tank top, which was perfect for me to practice my fighting skills today. I walked over to my shoe wrack and picked my black converse trainers with red laces. I went over to my dressing table and pulled my long black hair into a pony tail, leaving my full fringe to balance over my eyebrows. I put on a heavy coat of mascara and a heavy coat of pen eye liner. I waited for it to dry, then put a light coat of black eye shadow and put on red lipstick. I walked out of my bedroom to find Wolfie standing there. I went down to his level and ruffled his hair, then gave him a hug.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, I just came to tell you that Bertrand was looking for you." he answered.

"I was just going to see him. Do you know where he is?"

"In the cellar drinking." he answered running off to get something to eat. I smiled and flashed down to the cellar, where, sure enough, he was drinking what smelled like AB negative. His favourite. I walked over to the counter and went round the serving side of it. He looked up at me. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked him with concern.

"Who was he?" he asked.

"My ex-boyfriend. He found out I was a vampire when I was sixteen. He thought I was a lunatic, so he dumped me, but he told his friends that I dumped him. I was grateful that he didn't tell them that, but one night, I had really bad cravings and unfortunately, he was walking home from his friends and bumped into me. I couldn't control my blood lust, so I bit him and now he thinks I did it on purpose." I explained to him. Bertrand was silent. He nodded.

"OK. I understand how it feels to have blood lust." he answered.

"I'm sorry I ruined the date." I apologised. He stood up sharply and looked me in the eye.

"How can you say that? It wasn't your fault, if he hadn't of shown up, then we would have had the most perfect date in history." he said pulling me into a hug.

"It was perfect because you were there." I smiled up at him.

"I thought I was the one who was meant to be saying the cute things." he smiled back.

"I didn't think you were the cute type."

"Neither did I, I guess I really must love you then." My heart would of fluttered. I went onto my tip toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

Then I woke up with sweat dripping off of my forehead. My head hurt like hell and my entire body burned like I was on fire. No one was around for about 0.2 seconds, then Vlad and Bertrand were running over to me with so much concern and fear.

"What on earth happened?" I just about managed to say.


End file.
